Le Rêve d'une Vie
by Letters D.Sunshine
Summary: Si dans un miroir, on pouvait voir le véritable reflet de notre personnalité, qu'en serait-il ? Parfois, il se le demandait. Serait-il surpris du résultat ? Sûrement pas. Les autres en serait choqués, mais lui, il s'y attendrait. Et même si dans sa tête, il le reniait, inconsciemment, il le savait.
1. Réflexions

# Titre : Le Rêve d'une Vie

# Rating : K+/T

# Personnages : Hibari Kyoya + présence d'un OC

# Genre : Tranche de vie, psychologie, romance

# Résumé : "Si dans un miroir, on pouvait voir le véritable reflet de notre personnalité, qu'en serait-il ? Parfois, il se le demandait. Serait-il surpris du résultat ? Sûrement pas. Les autres en serait choqués, mais lui, il s'y attendrait. Et même si dans sa tête, il le reniait, inconsciemment, il le savait."

~ Pourquoi sur Kyoya ? Tout d'abord, parce que c'est mon personnage préféré (ceux qui lisent "Keep Calm and Kill Someone" l'ont sans doute remarqué) et aussi parce que je trouve qu'on en sait pas suffisamment sur lui. En écrivant cette fanfiction, je me base quasi-exclusivement sur ce qui peut ressortir du personnage, des petites ouverture sur lui ect... Après, tout reste subjective, malheureusement, car cette interprétation sort tout droit de mon imaginaire. En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

~ **Disclaimer :** A mon grand malheur, Hibari Kyoya ne m'appartient pas. Celui est officiellement et toujours à Akira Amano. En revanche, l'OC présent m'appartient. Remerciements à Ayone pour son soutient !

R&R please !

Enjoy !

* * *

On se posait beaucoup de questions sur cette personne, mais très peu la connaissait réellement. Aucun même. Namimori était une petite ville tranquille, calme, même si parfois secouée par quelques habitants. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, mis à part l'arrivée d'une neige soudaine venue recouvrir le sol. Le centre-ville était plein de monde en ce temps fraîchement nouveau. Mais plus on s'éloignait de ce centre d'attraction, moins il y avait de présences. Les coins reculés de Namimori étaient encore tous blancs de neige, aucune trace de pas ne salissait ce magnifique paysage naturel. Non loin de là, une grande maison, de style traditionnel du pays, recouverte elle aussi cette soyeuse poudre blanche. Isolée, au milieu de nul-part, un endroit où tout est extrêmement calme. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, si ce n'est celui des flocons tombant. Si on regardait par la fenêtre de cette maison, on pourrait voir un adolescent assis sur une chaise de bureau, la tête penchée derrière le dossier, regardant le contenu de la bibliothèque placée derrière lui. Parmi les romans de tous genre et livres historiques, un ouvrage attira son attention. Il propulsa la chaise à l'aide de son pied, et tendit sa main de cristal en direction du livre désiré. Le jeune homme attrapa du bout du doigt le dos du bouquin, puis le sorti doucement de l'étagère. Avant qu'il ne puisse le rattraper, le livre tomba par terre, provocant un des rares bruits des environs. L'adolescent se retourna, et se pencha légèrement en avant du dossier de sa chaise. Le livre tombé s'était ouvert en atterrissant sur le parquet. Par simple curiosité, il lit quelques passages, afin de voir à quoi l'histoire ressemblait. Il l'avait acheté il y a quelques mois dans une petite boutique de livres d'occasion. Comme il l'intriguait, il avait décidé de l'acheter. Il l'avait posé là, depuis ce temps, ayant beaucoup d'autres ouvrages à lire avant celui-ci. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était ce livre qui avait attiré son attention. Sa couverture blanche lui rappelait la couleur de la neige qui tombait dehors. D'ailleurs, la neige avait l'air d'être l'un des principaux thèmes abordés dans cet ouvrage, si ce n'était pas « le » thème. Le jeune homme se leva afin de le ramasser. Il le prit entre ses mains, regardant ensuite la couverture de ce dernier. Les flocons de neige étaient représentés dessus. La neige. Encore et toujours. Tout comme le blanc. Couleur de la pureté. De l'innocence. La neige. Belle, mais froide. Très froide. Élément indomptable. Puis le titre, « Cœur de Glace ». Autre élément qui l'avait attiré. Par simple curiosité. Rien de plus. Il voulait savoir quelque chose au fond de lui. Mais sa fierté ne lui permettait pas. En revanche, sa curiosité le poussait à se renseigner. Il avait soif de savoir aux réponses à des questions impossibles. Dont il était le seul à être apte à y répondre. Ces questions auquel il était était incapable d'avoir la moindre indication sur la réponse. Mais « lui seul », était-ce vrai ? Pour lui non, mais au fond de lui oui. Ça, par contre, il le savait très bien, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Enfin, il l'admettait, mais il ne le montrait pas. Du moins pas implicitement. Hors de question. Mais pourtant il le savait, il le montrait. Malgré lui, il montrait cette facette de sa personnalité. A contrecœur. Il ne voulait pas la montrer. Même si au fond de lui, il le voulait. Mais sa fierté l'en empêche. Et à contrecœur, il écoute sa fierté, au lieu d'écouter ses sentiments. Ses sentiments qui semblaient inexistants. Ses sentiments qu'il étouffait. Au fond de lui, à contrecœur. Il se posait tellement de questions. Tellement de questions sur sa propre identité. Même si ils les reniait, elles aussi. Et il ne connaissait que trop bien la raison, le pourquoi du comment. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça non-plus. Ou plus simplement, il ne voulait rien en lui qui se rapproche de ses émotions ou de ses sentiments. Sûrement pas. Jamais. Ce serait la pire erreur de sa vie. Il en connaissait les répercutions. Il ne les connaissait que trop bien. L'adolescent ses leva d'un bond, voulant à tout prix mettre fin à cette torture mentale. Après tout, pourquoi s'obstiner sur des choses aussi futiles ? Ceci n'était que perte de temps. La vie qu'il menait aujourd'hui lui convenait. Il s'en contentait largement, alors pourquoi chercher à la changer ? Et puis, il avait sa fierté. Surtout elle, qui lui dictait sa vie. Tenter de devenir quelqu'un d'autre lui apporterai que des problèmes. Il était hors de question pour lui de se prendre la tête pour des choses aussi insignifiantes à son goût. Oui, et c'est ce qu'il se disait depuis tout à l'heure. Mais trop difficile pour lui d'arrêter cette torture mentale. Le jeune homme soupira, puis avança en direction de la fenêtre, là où apparaissait son reflet. Sa peau claire, ses cheveux ébène, et ses yeux aciers. Son visage est aussi froid que la vitre enneigée. Un homme froid, sadique, et impénétrable. Un véritable associable dont le passe-temps favori était de faire couler le sang. Telle est la personne que connaissent les habitants de Namimori. Tel est le personnage que nous connaissons. Le charismatique et terrifiant leader du comité de discipline, Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

Les premiers chapitres seront assez courts, cela est du à l'absence de dialogues.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce début aura été à votre goût !

Des remarques ? Des questions ? Des avis ? Dites-moi tout, je réponds à toutes vos reviews ~

Aller, see you bye everybody ~

#Dawn


	2. Premières neiges

_« Attends moi ! » La jeune adolescente commença à courir après la personne dont elle criait le nom. Elle était désespéré que celui-ci l'évite ainsi, alors qu'elle ne lui a rien fait de mal. Elle est avait marre, marre d'être traitée de la sorte par celui qui était sensé être son ami d'enfance. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Il ne voulait rien lui dire, pas même la raison de son état. Elle se posait des questions : que c'était-il passé ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'était-elle pas au courant ? Yuki stoppa sa course, se contentant de marcher doucement dans la neige. Où était-il partit ? Elle n'en savait trop rien, et elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir lui courir après à chaque fois. D'ordinaire, elle n'aurait pas agit de la sorte. Yuki est loin d'être le genre de personne à courir après quelqu'un pour lui demander pardon ou autre. D'ailleurs, quel pardon ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Avait-elle négligé son ami ? Elle n'en avait pas le souvenir. Elle s'était souvent posé la question, cherchant parmi les moindres détails si elle pouvait être la cause du comportement du jeune homme, mais rien. Honnêtement, elle ne pensait pas lui avoir fait de mal. Oh, et puis ça suffit ! Pourquoi se donner autant de peine alors qu'on est même pas dans le coup ? Elle voulait arrêter d'essayer de comprendre, mais rien à faire, c'était plus fort qu'elle. A vrai dire, elle savait très bien que si elle n'insistait pour connaître la raison du comportement de son ami, elle ne le saura jamais. Parce qu'il ne lui dira jamais, et qu'il ne reviendra jamais de lui même vers elle. Il était la seule personne qu'elle avait, hors de question de le perdre pour une raison aussi futile. Yuki fit demi-tour, s'apprêtant à rentrer chez elle. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il neigeait. Tout était blanc, très blanc. C'est dans ces moments là où elle était le plus contente de vivre dans un tut petit village de montagne. En été comme en hiver, le paysage est magnifique. Tout était tranquille, rien ne les dérangeait les rares habitants. Yuki marchait doucement dans la neige. Elle aimait entendre le craquement de la poudre blanche sous ses pas. Elle n'habitait pas très loin d'ici, dans une petite maison de bois, typique de leur petit village. La jeune fille vivait seule depuis longtemps. Depuis quatre ans. Cela peut paraître peu pour beaucoup, mais Yuki n'a que douze ans, et ses parents sont décédés lorsqu'elle avait huit ans, d'un accident de voiture. Et heureusement pour elle, tout le village a été très solidaire envers l'adolescente, et l'a beaucoup aidé. Que ce soit pour se nourrir, pour s'organiser ou autre, elle n'a jamais réellement eu de problèmes. Tout le monde était là pour la soutenir. C'est pour ça qu'elle aime énormément cet endroit. Yuki sourit ses clés, puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée. De l'air chaud lui souffla au visage, cela lui faisait du bien, même si d'ordinaire, le froid ne l'avait jamais dérangée. Yuki referma la porte derrière elle. Elle retira ensuite son écharpe, sa veste, puis ses chaussures. Elle s'avança près du miroir, puis remarqua que son visage était rosi par le froid. Physiquement, Yuki était une fille très simple, une fille de douze ans comme toutes les autres. Elle était de petite taille, très petite même. Un mètre quarante environ. Elle avait des cheveux châtain, plutôt long, légèrement ondulés, et des yeux bleus. Yuki repensa à son ami. Où était-il passé ? Qu'avait-il ? Reviendrait-il ? Si il savait à quel point il la faisait souffrir... Prise d'un coup de fatigue, l'adolescente se jeta sur son lit, et enfonça la tête dans son coussin. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais elle était fatiguée. Par contre, elle ne voulait pas être déréglée, et ne voulait pas non-plus s'endormir le ventre vide. Elle se força donc à se lever, et alla en direction de la table de la cuisine. Dessus était posé un petit panier dans lequel il y avait quelques biscuits au citron. C'était la vielle dame qui habitait la maison d'en face qui lui avait offert. Les habitants du village étaient beaucoup trop gentils à son goût. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Mais, la personne dont laquelle elle réclamait le plus l'attention n'était plus présente ces derniers temps. Yuki mit un peu de lait dans une casserole qu'elle fit chauffer. Elle ferma les yeux, et soupira. Sans même le vouloir, il la faisait souffrir beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé._

Kyoya referma le livre après avoir terminé son chapitre. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était assis sur son canapé à lire ce bouquin. Tellement qu'il n'avait même pas vu le temps passé. Dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée. L'adolescent s'étira puis se leva, et alla dans sa cuisine. Il sorti un sandwich du frigo qu'il avait commencé à midi, et qu'il comptait terminer ce soir. Après avoir prit son assiette et un verre d'eau, il retourna sur le canapé, commençant à manger. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi à bouquiner. Pourtant, l'histoire du livre l'aurait d'ordinaire pas spécialement intéressé, mais celle-ci était spéciale. Différente des autres. Elle avait son petit plus à elle qui faisait que le jeune homme appréciait cette lecture. Par contre, une chose l'intriguait dans ce livre. Et l'irritait presque. Pourquoi, fallait-il que l'ami de Yuki porte le même nom que lui ?! Parmi tous les noms au monde, il a fallut que ce personnage s'appelle « Kyoya ». Et encore, ce n'est pas terminer, en plus d'être décrit physiquement comme le Kyoya que nous connaissons et avoir le même âge que lui – en l'occurrence, dix-sept ans, il fallait aussi qu'il est le même caractère ! Pareil ! Aussi discret et associable que lui – honnêtement, il ne manquait plus que le côté extrêmement violent et le tour était joué, copie parfaite ! Kyoya mordit dans son sandwich, arrachant le pain et son contenu d'un coup sec. Quelle coïncidence... cela l'intriguait trop. Tellement qu'il savait très bien, que ce soir, il allait continuer ce bouquin avant l'aller se coucher. Après tout, l'histoire lui plaisait bien, alors autant le continuer.


	3. Paradoxe

Ça l'intriguait. Ça l'obsédait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette simple histoire était devenue une véritable drogue pour lui. Tellement qu'il était resté à lire jusqu'à une heure du matin. Kyōya s'était arrêté à l'avant dernier chapitre. Et il ne s'est pas arrêté ici par envie, loin de là. Tout simplement parce que son corps et son cerveau ne supportaient plus veiller, et le jeune homme s'est endormi, où plutôt est tombé raide de sommeil. Et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Désormais, il était là, dans son lit, son corps totalement éteint, mais son esprit braqué sur le contenu de son livre. Il était conscient, il ne savait même pas si il dormait où non. En réalité, il était juste plongé dans un sommeil paradoxal, malgré lui. Ensuite, un bruit. Il l'entendit, mais il réagit pas, le corps trop fatigué pour bouger. Une seconde fois, le bruit retentit. Il le reconnu, sonnerie de téléphone, un message. Kyōya se leva, et étrangement, il ne sentait plus la fatigue. Il prit son portable, était-ce le matin ? Il regarda l'heure, trois heures du matin. Bon, OK, d'accord. Qui lui envoie un message à cette heure-ci ? Et pourquoi son téléphone est-il allumé ? Normalement, il l'éteint toujours avant de s'endormir. Enfin, « pourquoi », la question ne se posait pas. Parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose, sa lecture. Oui, et si il s'était posé sur son lit ce soir là, ce n'était pas pour dormir, mais seulement pour lire confortablement. Tellement qu'il n'avait pas non-plus mit son pyjama... Oui, il avait dormi tout habillé... chemise blanche, pantalon noir, normal. Cependant, ces derniers n'étaient pas froissés. Bon, aussi, il avait dormi que deux heures... Prenant son téléphone, il fut lui même pris par une désagréable sensation de... il ne savait pas trop quoi. Il se sentait comme... perdu, découvrant un nouveau monde. Et cela le stressait, il sentait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il eut du mal trouver le message que lui-même avait reçu sur son propre téléphone. Il sentait comme un espèce de poids sur ses épaules. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose le bloquait, changeait, le stressait. Tout était bizarre, il avait une sensation étrange, comme si il avait avalé un médicament avec effets secondaires sur le cerveau. Le message s'afficha. Numéro bizarre. Sa jauge de stress augmenta encore. Message blanc. Enfin, à première vue. Le contenu était tout en bas du message. Il lit « Namimori centre, menace w* » ... Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Et c'était quoi ce smiley bizarre à la fin ?! Mine de rien, il était juste flippant ! Et la personne qui l'avait envoyé... enfin, le truc ! Le numéro n'était pas mieux. D'ailleurs, c'était plus un nom... mi-nom mi-numéro... C'était noté « 05#inconnu% ». Non, il n'aimait pas ça. C'était quoi le problème ? C'était lui, où ce qu'il entourait ? Ce passait-il des choses bizarres, où était-il devenu complètement fou ? Kyōya se leva, il n'en pouvait plus. Tout cela était-il réel ? Était-il en train de rêver, était-il somnambule ? Non, il y a une chose dont il est sûr, il est conscient. Kyōya avança à travers sa chambre, la trouvant trop grande à son goût. Il avait l'impression que la porte était à des kilomètres de lui. Il s'appuya contre un mur. La raison de son état, c'était sa fatigue. La seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était se reposer, s'endormir. Mais, non, il ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il ne se sentait pas complet. Même si on lui retirait cette panique, cette peur, il ne pourrait pas dormir tranquille. Quelque chose lui manquait. Mais quoi ? Ça aussi, il en savait que trop rien. Alors il sortit de sa chambre, et partit, sortit de chez lui. Sa raison ne lui obéissait plus. Elle était devenue inexistante. A ce moment, le poids sur ses épaules s'allégea. Il suivait ses émotions. Il écoutait son cœur.

Rêve, cauchemar, ou réalité ? Il se posait la question. Rien, rien n'allait. Tout l'effrayait. Il avait l'impression d'être sous l'effet d'une drogue, où quelque chose du genre. Mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas mal, nul-part. Il sentait juste la fatigue. Son corps, il avait l'impression de presse pas le sentir, voire pas du tout. Il sentait seulement de la fatigue, du stress, un manque. Il arriva près de la porte d'entrée. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir mit une éternité avant d'y arriver. Ça y est. Il y est. Enfin. Il sortit de chez lui, et malgré la température qu'il faisait, il ne sentait pas le froid. Il descendit les trois petites marches, et fit un pas en avant, puis deux, puis trois... Il tomba ensuite, son corps ne supportant plus rien. Il avait beau avoir le visage collé contre la neige, il ne ressentait pas le froid. Kyoya ferma les yeux. Cela lui faisait du bien. Il se sentait mieux. C'est comme si on l'avait privé de sommeil pendant un long moment, et qu'il eut enfin l'opportunité de s'endormir. Et maintenant, tout allait mieux. Il ne dormait pas, il se contentait de se reposer. Allongé sur la neige en plein milieu de la nuit, avec une simple chemise pour lui tenir un minimum chaud. Même si il devait faire au minimum moins cinq degrés, il était tellement bien ainsi... Kyōya respirait doucement l'odeur de la neige fraîche. Il avait la moitié de son visage enfoncé dans la poudre blanche. Il la sentait contre ses lèvres, savourant ce goût clair et frais. Il bougea son bras, infiltrant sa main dans la neige, la laissant passer et couler doucement entre ses doigts. Le froid ne l'atteignait pas, il ne le sentait plus. Kyōya ferma les yeux de nouveau.

Il le sut dire combien de temps il était resté ainsi. Que ce soit une minute ou une journée, il n'en savait rien. Il se releva doucement, allant visiblement beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure. Comme si il s'était totalement reposé pendant cet instant imprécis. Il était dans son jardin, dans la neige. Comment avait-il finit ici ? Était-il somnambule ou quelque chose du genre ? Il soupira. Si toute cette sensation désagréable n'était qu'un rêve, alors tant mieux. Il regarda autour de lui son jardin enneigé. Et autant dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu si beau. Le paysage était presque féerique. Il avait laissé la lumière extérieure allumée, et celle-ci donnait une teinte brillante aux flocons de neige qui tombaient doucement sur le sol. Il ne les avait vu si lumineux. D'ailleurs, tout était lumineux. Le ciel avait prit une teinte violette, le blanc de la neige était si intense qu'on se demandait si il était vraiment quatre heures du matin. Il n'avait vu ça. Seulement dans les films de Noël où tout est décoré de la sorte à ce que tout soit parfait. Mais là, c'était beaucoup plus beau. Et le décor était naturel, le plus beau paysage qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Kyoya sourit. C'était hors de question qu'il aille se recouché ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait de telles merveilles ! Et il n'était plus du tout fatigué, alors autant allé admirer les rues enneigés de Namimori – et à la rigueur, faire une ronde de nuit pour mordre à mort les herbivores ne respectant pas la nuit, n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit de Hibari Kyoya, le leader du comité de discipline... Kyoya repassa chez lui pour prendre ses affaires – et avant tout, ses tonfas, et partit. Il respira un grand coup. La neige était-elle aussi blanche dans le village de Yuki ?


End file.
